


Lost

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing in Action, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Reader is missing in action, Poe Dameron is searching for them.





	Lost

Poe Dameron vaulted skillfully around the collapsed buildings, being careful to avoid anything that looked like it could come crumbling down at any moment. He tried to avoid looking too closely at any of the demolished buildings, terrified that the next time he looked he’d be looking at a body.

The First Order had bombed a neutral settlement. The karking bastards destroyed the whole village, killed innocent men, women, and children.

Poe shook away his anger, and continued his search.

You had been dropping off supplies to the villagers when the bombs had struck. You had managed to send a message to Poe just before the signal cut out, a warning, in case the First Order came for them next, and then a plea to come help the survivors. Even when facing your own death, you still worried more for others than yourself.

Poe looked around for any indicator of where he was when she noticed a ship, damaged from the bombs, but there was a very familiar symbol on the side.

“Oh no… oh gods no…”

Your ship had been completely severed straight down the middle, the two halves that remained already beginning to crumble. Poe felt tears begin to overflow in his eyes, sprinting towards the wreckage.

“Y/N!!!” His scream broke off on a sob as he dug through the rubble. “Y/N!”

He dug deeper through your ship, saw the burnt remnants of your favorite jacket.

“No… gods no.” He sobbed. “Please… please not you, baby please not you.” He squeezed his eyes shut, tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping off his nose. “Baby, please, please-.”

“Poe?”

He lifted his head, the familiar voice drifting towards him.

“Poe Dameron, is that you?”

“Y/N?” He whispered, turning around.

There you were, stumbling towards him, barefoot and barely dressed, blood covering what little tattered clothes you wore. Poe didn’t remember getting out of the wreckage, or running over to you, but in the next instant his arms were around you and he was kissing every bit of exposed skin he could get to.

“Y/N, oh, Y/N.” He whispered, trembling as he held you. “I thought… I thought you were-.” He couldn’t bring himself to speak the word, and instead just pulled you closer and wept. You chuckled, threading your fingers through his hair.

“Didn’t think you were going to get rid of me that easily, did you?” You teased him. Poe finally pulled back enough to look at you.

“How badly are you hurt?” He asked you, holding you at arms-length and looking you up and down.

“Not as badly as it looks. Most of the blood isn’t mine.” Your smile flickered for a moment, and Poe didn’t press you any further.

“Come on, let’s get you to the relief ship.”

~

Poe could hardly stand the wait, pacing back and forth in your shared quarters until you finally came back from the medical bay of the relief ship.

“All better,” You smirked, sporting a single bandage across your exposed shoulder. “I’ll be back to my regular duties by -.”

He cut you off, seizing you by the hips and hoisting you up into his arms.

“Need you.” He rasped, gazing up at you through dark eyelashes. “Please?”

It took you a moment to catch your breath again as your fellow pilot gazed up at you, lust and longing and that unbridled _fear_ still prevalent in his eyes, even though you were safe in his arms.

“Okay.” You whispered, touching his cheek. “Alright, baby.”

Poe didn’t even waste time taking you to the bed. Instead he propped you up against the wall, hips edging between your legs and mouth savaging your neck. The groan slipped out from between your lips as you gathered his hair in your fingers, tugging on it.

“Poe,” you groaned out. “Oh, Poe.”

He grunted, low in his throat, and ground himself against you, hoisting your legs higher up on his hips so he could better access you, grinding roughly up against you as your legs wrapped tightly around his hips and his hands went up your shirt.

“Y/N,” He muttered, hands exploring your chest. Poe was never rough with you during sex. Even when you were in a more playful mood, Poe never hurt you, and he was the same way now. His touches were needy and desperate, but they were still gentle, calloused hands gripping your skin and skilled fingers unbuttoning your pants.

Poe pulled you away from the wall, instead bending you over the back of the couch, reaching around in front of you and slipping your pants and underwear quickly down your thighs and off your legs.

“Spread your legs a little further,” he whispered hotly, and you complied, moaning as you bent over the couch, letting your legs spread wider. You heard his belt unbuckle, followed closely by his zipper sliding down. He pushed your shirt up and off, leaving sloppy kisses up your spine, lingering a bit on faded scars and the new shoulder bandage, kissing around the edges of the material.

“Is this okay?” He asked, and you felt the hot head of his cock press against your entrance, and you groaned again.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” You glanced over your shoulder at him. “You?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, and he nodded, bracing one hand on your hips and the other coming up around your chest to fondle your breasts.

He buried his face in the back of your neck, inhaling deeply as he pushed in. You let out a low groan of pleasure, bending further over the couch to give him better access to you.

“Kriff, Poe, I’ve missed you.” You whispered. His movements were quick and sloppy, unusual for him, but you loved it anyway, sighing along to his moans as he kissed your back and shoulders, his hot breath rattling in your ear as he approached his climax. Your toes lifted off the floor a bit with every thrust, his hand massaging your chest in time with his motions.

Poe was oddly quiet, the only sound in the room your breathy moans mixing with the slap of flesh on flesh. When his hips finally stuttered, he only made a soft, reedy sound in the back of his throat when he came, dropping his head to rest between your shoulder blades as he rode out his climax, yours following quickly behind.

As your heartrate slowed back to normal, you sighed, arching your back against the pressure of the back of the couch against your stomach, and Poe’s heavy weight still slumped against you. “Poe?”

It was then you realized his hands had moved, there were now both wrapped around your waist, holding you close to him as he trembled. His head was still between your shoulders, but you recognized his breathing, and the soft droplets against your back, as barely-restrained sobs.

“Poe,” you repeated, gentler. You straightened up, turning into his still-clothed chest. “Hey, baby… it’s alright.” He held you closer, burying his face in your neck as he cried softly. “It’s okay… I’m here, Poe. I’m still here.”

He didn’t answer, just tightened his grip around your waist, dropping kisses onto the exposed skin of your neck.

You stayed like that for a long time, but when you were finally able to coax him into the bedroom, still whispering gentle encouragements as you stripped him out of his clothes and pulled him into bed with you, his tears subsided. Instead he curled his body around yours, holding you so close one couldn’t tell where you ended and Poe began.

“Don’t-.” His voice cracked slightly, and he tried again. “Don’t scare me like that.”

You cupped his cheek in your hands, kissing him as gently as you could. “Never.” You promised.

His breathing slowed, fingers interlaced with yours, as both of you drifted off to sleep, safe in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr. I take requests, come say hi!


End file.
